


One-Shots (Or: Little torture gallery.... With some love XD)

by Darknecessary



Series: Little Torture Gallery [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Different Fandoms - Fandom, Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: All Characters Freeform, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Gore, Choking, Death, F/M, First Chapter is for overview, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hate Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, My head does weird things, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Torture, Read on own risk, Senseless fucks, Senseless torture, Such kink much wtf, Torture, breaking bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknecessary/pseuds/Darknecessary
Summary: Here you find some of the weird scenes my head throws at me, while I try to sleep. Or work. Or read. Or learn. Yea.... Read, or not XD I will. MAAAAAAAANY Times.





	1. Overview!

ATTENTION! From now one I'll add new chapters in a series, so that the tags apply better.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - Overview  
Chapter 2 - That was intentional. (Rorschach/ Walter J. Kovacs x Nite Owl/ Dan Dreiberg)  
Chapter 3 - Such funny blots! (Rorschach/ Walter J. Kovacs VS The Joker)  
Chapter 4 - His Batman (The Joker VS ?)  
Chapter 5 - At least you have a beautiful throat. (Edward Nygma VS Oswald Cobblepot)  
Chapter 6 - Unexpected problems (Edward Nygma x Harvey Bullock)  
Chapter 7 - Silence (Joker)  
Chapter 8 - Regret (Loki)  
Chapter 9 - Black and white and black (Batman/ Bruce Wayne x Rorschach/ Walter J. Kovacs VS Joker)  
Chapter 10 - Never in reach (Edward Nygma x Reader)  
Chapter 11 - I just started liking you (Harvey Bullock x Hank Anderson)


	2. That was intentional. (Rorschach/ Walter J. Kovacs x Nite Owl/ Dan Dreiberg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of hatesex, Anal sex, choking, uhm.... hurt/comfort.... 
> 
> Don't know. Weird stuff is going on.... He ---

One of these days again.  
A day, that seemed to never end.  
It was 6.14pm, when Walter left the garment factory.  
He was exhausted.  
He hated this Job.  
He hated this place.  
He hated ... Just everything.  
Every morning, he pulled himself out of his shabby bed in his small, dirty flat, with the no-longer-white blankets and hauled to this place, working 10 hours, or more, to do piece-work.  
For what?  
Not having any money left on the 13. of a month.  
He could not even buy some bread!  
Then he dragged home, 'home', sleep 1 hour, get dressed and go outside again, to punch some little thugs.  
Calling the police, go home, sleep 3 hours and get up to go to work again. 

Since the others stopped being Watchmen over the helpless people at night, he had so much work to do.  
Walter walked slowly.  
His fists clenched in the pockets of his coat.  
It was raining.  
Of course it was.  
It's just more depressing.  
One second he thought about going home.  
Then his steps led another way. 

\---

"Rorschach? Is that you?", Daniel asked loudly.  
He had heard him break into his nest again.  
He also smelled him.  
Daniel got up and went into the kitchen, were he found his partner.  
Unmasked.  
"Oh, uhm... Walter, hey. Is everything all right?", Dan asked carefully.  
"Yes.", the shorter man said, while opening a can of cold beans.  
He took a spoon.  
Dan raised his brow.  
"You never come before it's absolute dark. Also, mostly Rorschach comes to destroy my stores."  
Walter nodded and took the first bite.  
He ate fast and had barely time to swallow.  
He stuffed up his cheeks.  
Dan blinked.  
"You sure, you are all right?", he asked.  
"Yef. All right. Juft hungry. ", Walter mumbled with his mouth full.  
Daniel took a seat beneath his .... Friend?  
"Why are you here?", he asked.

He had said, Rorschach could come any time.  
Eat his food.  
Shower.  
Sleep here.  
He never wanted anything in return.  
He never wanted a 'Thank you.'  
He just wanted to help. 

Walter swallowed and stared on the table.  
Was he ashamed?  
Maybe.  
"Help.", he said quietly. 

Slowly Walter undressed.  
Coat, west, shirt, tanktop- full of sweat, you could wring it out.  
He had a bad bruise on his ribs.  
Nothing, Rorschach would care about.  
He never did.  
But he had a bad wound on his shoulder, which he was unable to reach.  
The margin of the stab wound was nearly black.  
Every move had ripped it open again.  
It was not nursed and looked sore.  
Daniel hold his breath for one second and got up again.  
"How long do you have this? Worked with it?", he asked, while filling warm water in a bowl and taking medic supplies from a shelf.  
"Don't kmof. Maybe pree bayf?", Walter swallowed and looked into the empty can.  
"Hurm. Still hungry. ", he murmured.  
Daniel gave him another.  
Then he washed his hands and tugged up latex gloves.  
"I will have to stitch it after washing and disinfecting.", he sighed.  
Walter shrugged.  
He opened the can.  
"Want something to drink? I have vodka I think. ", Daniel said.  
"Yeah, why not?", Walter shrugged again. 

He nearly drank the half of the vodka, when Daniel started to wash the wound.  
The water was warm and his touch soft, careful, but Walter hissed at him.  
"Hey. If you would have come to me asap, it would not hurt like shit now.", he grumbled and took the iodine.  
Walter blinked, took another big gulp and opened the next can of beans.  
Dan stitched him fast but tidy.  
"You should wash.", he determined.  
"When home, will. ", Walter said.  
Dan raised his brow.  
"Of course you will. Or you stay and shower at my place."  
Walter slowly lifted his head.  
"Have shower home.", he said slightly protesting.  
Daniel sighed.  
"I want you to stay. Please. Just this night.", he said and put on a waterproof patch.  
"See you tomorrow.", Walter stood up.  
"Tomorrow. Why would you come twice a week?", he asked with a lump in his throat.  
"Fridge empty.", Walter said after hesitating.  
Daniel felt an ache in his breast.  
He swallowed.  
"Walt- I...- "  
"Don't 'Walt' me! Know it's barely mid month. Know, need food. Have to work harder. Get more money.", Walter got angry.  
The taller man was quiet for a second.  
Then he laid one Hand on the others Arm.  
"Stay."  
Walter looked away and murmured.  
"Maybe.", he eased.

\---

The - much to hot - water ran down his spine and Walter closed his eyes.  
He hated it.  
Daniel.  
He did not want any charity.  
He did not want this pity glimpse.  
He did not want his cloth washed.  
He did not want a stupid warm blanket and a soft bed for the night.  
He did not want any of this.  
But now he was here.  
Showering in a clean bathroom.  
With shampoo smelling like pineapples.  
With soft towels smelling like vanilla.  
He took the one obviously used.  
Smelling like Daniel.  
Carefully Walter dried himself and looked his body in the mirror.  
Tall, lean, sprinkled like a poppy-seed cake, with scrubby red hair.  
He hated it. 

\---

Dressed in one of Dan's sleepshirts and boxers, he left the bathroom.  
"Over here.", he heard Daniel call.  
He was adjusting the guestroom for him.  
Walter stood in the doorway, watching.  
"Don't have to do. Can take couch and-", but Daniel interrupted him.  
"You will not! You sleep here.", he nodded.  
Daniel turned around and their eyes met.  
"Can never pay back.", Walter said slowly.  
Daniel sighed.  
"I am your friend. You don't have to.", he smiled slightly.  
It was strange.  
He had never seen Walter smile.  
Or heard him laugh.  
Just evil grins, while breaking some bones.  
"I help you, because I like you. Ok?", Dan still smiled.  
Walter nodded.  
A strange silence crept between them.  
"Well. More than usual.", Dan said.  
"More?", Walter asked with a confused look.  
Daniel shifted from one foot to the other.  
"We are partners for so long now... I... I just... ", he shrugged helpless.  
Then he took a step forward and kissed Walter.  
"- Just wanted to test this.", he said blushing.  
Walter grunted. "Not able to feel. Sociopath. Senseless. "  
Dan nodded. "I know.", he smiled and left. 

\--- 

Walter stared at the ceiling.  
He was angry.  
Angry with himself.  
Angry with Daniel.  
What did this moron think?  
Does he even think?  
Maybe he had to crush his skull open, to see what thoughts were inside?  
Stupid fucking moron!

He got up and walked over to Dan's bedroom.  
He was as quiet as possible, but Daniel already heard him.  
"Come in.", he called.  
Daniel sat in his bed, reading a book.  
Walter used to read, too.  
Years ago, when he had the time to.  
"You are a stupid, motherfucking, idiotic dumbass!", Walter murmured.  
"Noted.", Dan said, without looking up.  
Walter growled.  
He made two steps to the bed, took the book and shut it close.  
He laid it on the nightstand, grabbed Daniels wrists and tugged them up.  
"You really want, hm?", he asked dangerously.  
"Hate touch. Hate lust. Hate sex."  
Daniel looked up.  
Calm and sweet.  
"But you are masturbating. I hear you sometimes, when you think I am sleeping.", he smiled softly.  
Walter clenched his teeth.  
He grabbed Daniel tighter and fondled at his boxers.  
"Ok. Give to you then.", he snarled.  
Daniel was still smiling. 

He was smiling!  
Walter pulled down the trousers and spread Daniels legs.  
He leaned over him, rubbing his cock.  
Daniel was still smiling. 

The redhead placed himself and did not even take time to tease.  
He shoved in and heard Daniel moan.  
Disgusting.  
Pathetic.  
He hated it.  
Hated his mother do.  
Hated her lovers do.  
When he did, he was perfectly quiet.  
Always.  
Wait?  
Didn't Daniel said, he heard him?  
"That was intentional.", Walter growled.  
Daniel was still smiling.  
"Indeed.", he whispered. 

Walter pounded him hard and raw.  
He was angry.  
He was so angry.  
One hand holding Daniels hands, he did not allow him, to touch his own cock.  
The other hand pressed on Daniels throat.  
Rorschach was a brutal and beyond control. 

But Rorschach was not here.  
This was Walter.  
He was allowed to feel.  
He was allowed to be soft.  
Still he pressed the air out of Daniels lungs and refused to let in fresh air for a while.  
The taller man choked.  
Suddenly Walter sat up and grabbed Dan's knees with both hands.  
He tugged him closer, pressing his lips roughly on Daniels.  
The taller man moaned in Walters mouth and let his tongue in.  
Walter stared into the other mans eyes.  
He watched him vigilant, like Rorschach would do. 

But Rorschach was not here.  
This was Walter.  
He closed his eyes.  
Every thrust was still rough, but he allowed Daniel to stroke his own cock.  
Walter let his tongue play with Dan's.  
He took a deep breath.  
Daniel smelled like pineapple.  
Rorschach hated pineapples. 

But Rorschach was not here.  
Not today.  
Not NOW.  
Walter moaned.  
Daniel smiled. 

He came.  
Walter did not even try to pull out.  
He huffed and his body was shaking.  
He had his eyes still closed, let himself fall beneath Daniel.  
The taller man breathed in deeply.  
He took some more strokes, until he came in his hand.  
With wobbly knees Daniel got up, to wash himself clean.  
Walter watched him.  
He heard the water run in the sink and closed his eyes again.  
What was that?  
Deep, deeeeeep inside of him?  
Warmth?  
A warm feeling.  
Daniel laid beside him and looked at Walter.  
"May I touch you?", he asked quietly.  
Walter nodded.  
Daniel snuggled up on him and pulled the blanket over them. 

"That was intentional...", Walter murmured with foggy brain.  
"Indeed.", Daniel smiled and kissed Walters throat.  
"I will teach you love. Trust me."


	3. Such funny blots! (Rorschach/ Walter J. Kovacs VS The Joker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rorschach's journal:  
> Comedian died.  
> New clown came to town.  
> Killed 57 people so far.  
> Tonight, will get him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic violence, psychological torture, breaking bones, blood.
> 
> Again for my lovely co-worker. 
> 
> Did not find much sleep, thanks. 
> 
> Hope ye like it, bats. took me 5 hours....!  
> (keep calling her bats for joke ^^' )  
>  
> 
> EDIT: Decided to write Rorschach always as 'one sentence - one line', it felt better. Also killed some commas and prepositions in his long sentences, to split them. I wanted him more minimalist, like his way to speak is. What do you think? Is it better now? Or do you like the J.-write-style more?

_Rorschach's journal:_  
_Comedian died._  
_New clown came to town._  
_Killed 57 people so far._  
_Tonight, will get him._

Rorschach stood on the rooftop of the building, he wanted to break in.  
It took him 4 days to find the clown.  
The clown which came from nowhere.  
He was so irrational.  
Killing random, blowing up buildings, laughing all the time.  
His phone vibrated.  
Rorschach took a look.  
Daniel.  
He ignored the 13th. call like the others and just put the phone back.

"Hurm.", Rorschach made and blinked.  
It was nearly 10 pm.  
Clown should be back soon.  
He turned around and got in the staircase.  
Picking a lock was no problem, picking 7 locks took its time.  
But Rorschach was Rorschach and so he got in the apartment, the clown used at this time.  
It was modest.  
Cheap furniture, worn-out couch, dirty and chaotic.  
Remembered him of his hovel.  
Rorschach snorted and took another look, then he turned around and closed the door.  
He thought about locking it again.  
Then he went to the kitchen.  
It was dirty, too.  
Unwashed dishes, stains of something on the floor, the faucet was dripping.  
Rorschach raised one brow.  
He opened the fridge.  
Empty.  
He turned around and opened the cabinets.  
Most of them were empty.  
In one he found stacked cans of baked beans in one half, sugar cubes in the other half.  
Rorschach raised his brow and turned on his heel.  
His steps led to the bedroom.  
Stained carpet, grey blanked, messy.  
In the wardrobe he only found one thing.  
A white dress sprinkled with black ink, shifting slightly and a big hole cut in.  
It was THE dress.  
It was his dress.  
He never had thrown the remaining fabric to trash.  
The message was clear.  
Again Rorschach turned on his heel, when he saw him.  
The clown.  
Standing in the middle of the living room.  
Smiling.

\---

Joker left Gotham for vacation. Also he broke Batmans leg on accident and needed something else to play with. A 'friend' from New York City had told him, there was a vigilant lingering around. J. thought it would be fun to break the little freak calling himself 'Rorschach'. Funny. He never saw any butterflies and flowers.  
He knew, the man would find him, so he took a lot of daytime - according to his 'friend', Rorschach was never seen at day - and prepared a little trap, which involved visiting Rorschach's old partner.  
It was so satisfying to hear him sing. The bird-loving moron, looking like a professor with no friends, struggled a lot, but Joker had no problem in breaking his arm and using some of Crane's fear toxin. He had let the owlguy life. He would not have the chance to warn Rorschach, if he had said the truth.  
Finding his apartment was not that hard. Maybe Rorschach was vigilant, but to follow him home was no big deal.

And now they were here.

\---

Rorschach growled and took the first thing, within his reach.  
A candle stand.  
"There you are, hm. You are smaller than I was told. But they were right. You DO smell like shit.", the clown laughed.  
Rorschach made a fist and the leather of his gloves crunched.  
"You the clown.", he growled.  
"Why came here?"  
Joker laughed again.  
"Not so chatty hm? Is this your real voice? Or do you disguise it? I know a man, doing it, too. He's not chatty after all. Maybe it's because of your pretending. Must hurt in the throat like hell. ", he babbled, taking out some play cards.  
Rorschach lifted his brows and the blots shifted to question marks for one second.  
Then he stepped forward.  
Joker threw one card and Rorschach lifted his arm to simply take it down.  
It cut deep through the leather of his coat and in his skin.  
The pain was sharp.  
Rorschach never had much attention to pain.  
Nor time for it.  
He growled and lifted the weapon in his other hand.  
Made a short sprint.  
Joker threw the other cards.  
Rorschach tried to defend with the candle stand or to avoid them.  
He got cut two times more, before he came in the reach to grab Joker.  
The pale man with the huge smile laid his arms around Rorschach and tugged him close.  
The smaller man was unable to move.  
"Look, what I've caught. Puuh, you stink. Maybe we should take a bath?", he giggled.  
Rorschach grumbled and struggled.  
His arms pressed to his sides, he only could pull up his knee and kick Joker in his manhood.  
The taller man let go and murmured.  
"Hey. That's not fair. You- ", Rorschach placed the fist on his jaw and Joker stumbled back.  
"Life is not fair.", Rorschach growled.  
Joker could not hold a laugh.  
He wiped away tears from laughing.  
"Life... is never fair, hm, whoreson?", he asked.  
Rorschach clenched his fists tight.  
He grabbed the candle stand again.  
Joker smiled widely.  
"Ah, this sweet, uncontrollable rage. Maybe we should be partner? Now, that you are alone.", he laughed.  
"Do not partner maniacs.", Rorschach growled.  
"Alone?"  
"Yes. I went to lovely Daniel of yours and we tittle-tattled a bit, then I blew a hole through his forehead and left. Did the little bed bunny of him not call you so far?"

Not true.  
Not true!  
Could not be true!  
"Liar!", Rorschach jumped and swung the candle holder.

\---

Joker jumped back and grinned. He had him. Now he was hooked. "Show me all of your rage, little psychopath! We would work that well together, trust me!" But Rorschach only growled bad. "You're sick!" J. clicked with his tongue. "I am...not sick!", now he was the one growling. Rorschach was caged in his rage. He attacked Joker with brutal force and the taller man just avoided him. He laughed a bit, while stepping back. "This is so cute. He said you hate to be touched. Hate people, and now you are mad, because I killed him? You should be grateful, I wiped this freak of the earth.", J. snarled.  
The candle stand hit his shoulder and he stumbled back, Rorschach grabbed his collar and pressed him down, one knee on his chest. "Talking to much." Rorschach said angry. Joker giggled. "You think so?", he pulled out a knife and drove it in Rorschach's direction, the smaller man grabbed his wrist and turned it, until it broke. J. gave a small whimper.  
"To predictable.", Rorschach growled and started to rip J.'s weapons out of his pockets. J. looked at his broken wrist and licked his lip. "Hm. Well you are a little more brutal, than my usual toy, but I can handle this. ", he nodded slightly, then he tugged up his knee. Tit for tat.

\---

He could not react fast enough and felt himself pushed away.  
The clown jumped on his feet again, lunged out and kicked Rorschach in his rips.  
He fell.  
The Clown laughed loud and grabbed Rorschach.  
"Let's play somewhere else, ok?", he pulled him up and threw himself through the window.  
Holding Rorschach tight.  
The grappling hook caught a balcony grid, but after it stretched, Rorschach had not the power to hold and it slipped out of his hand.  
Both men fell on the ground.  
J. laughed and got up again, while Rorschach felt fuzzy and had trouble to lift.  
"They say... you are ugly as fuck.", Joker snarled.  
Kicking Rorschach again.  
Some people, who had heard the breaking glass, came to watch.  
One took a mobile.  
"They say, you are just a bunch of nothing.", his kick brought Rorschach back to the ground again.  
"Little owlboy said, you were a biiiig zero. ", Joker laughed again.  
"Why don't we take a look?". He grabbed the mask.

No!  
No, no, no, no!  
He could not-  
"NO!", Rorschach grabbed his Arm but J. kicked him once more.  
"Be a good boy, and let me pull that thing off! Show them your face, WALTER JOSEPH KOVACS!"

\---

He struggled so much. He screamed and tried to grab Joker. "GIVE IT BACK! GIVE ME BACK MY FACE!", he looked like he was nearly crying. It was beautiful. Joker laughed. "Oh, no. I think I will keep it as souvenier. ", he smiled. "Now, Walter. Get up. Fight me, like you fight bad boys every night."  
The ugly ginger was shaking. His stare was dangerous and discomforting. He did not blink. "This not me. This is a mask. I am not Walter Kovacs anymore!", he growled. J. clapped his hand against the underarm. "Wow. He learned to build whole sentences! I am surprised.", he smiled.  
Walter bit his lip. "Give it back!", he spoke slowly and with a dark tune.  
"Hm. How about you, running home to mama and cry? Maybe she will be able to spank the big bad clown?", J. giggled, then huffed, as Walter ran into him and pinned him on the wall. He shoved his fist in Jokers face, as often as he could, before the clown kicked him away. "At least they were right, with your face. You ARE the brightest gem of the sewers. ", J. now punched Walter and licked his lip again. Walter shook his head. "Shut up, Clown!", he screamed and attacked the Joker again, but the jester had another knife. He stabbed it in Walters shoulder, pinned him on the Wall now. "Do you know, how I got this scars?", he asked smiling. Walter grumbled. "Don't care!", he bashed Joker and grabbed the knife, thrusted it directly into Jokers cheek. He pulled it down. The clown screamed and stumbled back, covering his face. Walter based on his knees and leaned on the wall, huffing. He was still shaking and watched J. carefully.

\---

"Give up, clown. Give back face and leave. Police will arrive soon.", Walter cleared his throat.  
The Joker growled and looked up.  
"Shut up, you bastard. I will not-", his voice got consumed by a loud noise.  
He looked up.  
"HEY! NO! YOU WILL NOT INTERRUPT MY PLAYTIME!"  
Walter looked up.  
He got blinded by shining lights.  
Then he heard a flapping sound.  
Joker struggled.  
"No! No, no! I hate you!", he screamed.  
"You don't belong here.", grumbled a deep dark voice.  
Walter blinked but he only saw a huge dark figure.  
Then both of them were gone, and also was the ship.  
Walter took his mask, the Joker must have lost.  
He pulled it on.  
Looked at the bystanders.  
"If anyone of you reveals my name, I will find you. If anyone of you shares pictures of me, I will find you. ", he turned around.  
"I remember every face!", he walked away seconds before the police arrived.  
Everyone affirmed to have seen a clown and a bat fight, and now both left.

Rorschach took the dress and dumped it in his pocket.  
He adjusted the coat and took the mobile.  
17 missed calls.  
He closed his eyes and called back.  
"RORSCHACH! Oh thanks god! Where are you?! A clown was here and-" -  
"Dan. I will visit. Have beans?", he smiled.


	4. His Batman (The Joker VS ?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Joker does not like, when someone takes his belongings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR CHARAKTER DEATH!
> 
> I just got this idea while I was sitting at my haircutter and dyeing my hair green xD ... Its a little short.  
> I decided to use speech just barely to keep distance. 
> 
> Wow, why did I cry whilest writing?

The Joker was so exhausted.  
He had hunted him for 3 month now. That guy who stole his city.

\-----

He was in Arkham for around one year. One year in Cranes hands. In pain and fear. Real fear. And Crane did not lie, when he told him, that Batman had a new playpartner. A partner he hunted and fucked! A partner for day, not just night. That was also the reason, his beloved Bats did not pay one visit. Joker had waited for him. He really had. 

But there were no heavy footsteps.  
Not his deep grumbling voice.    
No Bat.  
He did not come. 

After his escape, Joker had to acknowledge, that this other player had stole most of his city.  
His Money, his area, his Den, his men.  
Everything was gone.  
Harley nowhere to be found, J. was hurt and alone.

He had left Arkham in early morning hours. His way lead to a little flat he owned under one of his many names. It was unknown, even by Harley. He had dragged himself into bed and slept for over twenty hours. After that, Joker took a long, hot shower. He chose the bright purple suit. His favourite one.  
The city needed to see, he was back. 

Oswald Cobblepot had lost his money. Joker did not like it. He broke 4 fingers of the Penguin and left unsatisfied. This was annoying him. Not that money had any matters in his life, but sometimes he needed some, to perform- or just buy a sandwich. 

Joker robbed three liquor stores and one gas station. He had now around 720 $, one bottle of whiskey, two chocolate bars and one burger. The last one he threw into a trash can half eaten. 

Next stop was Joker's Den. It was closed. No Mikes around. No thugs around. Harley still missing and even Mr. Skittles, his spottet Hyeana, was nowhere to be found. He broke into his own nest and found it burned. Everything was destroyed. The safe empty. Smilex was gone too. 

The third stop was one of the hideouts. He hoped to find his Mikes here, maybe some answers. But also this place and the following seventeen places were left abandoned. Joker got impatient. He tried to call some Mikes, the ones that were always loyal, but it seemed they all hat changed their numbers.

Joker left and tried one last thing.

  
He tried to call his bat. For the money he brought explosives. His destination was unclear. He just wanted his Bats attention. He chose a jewelery and waited for the Police to arrive. He took some of the jewels and put them on, then spread his arms.  
It was commissioner Gordon, who called him out. It was also the commissioner who told him, Crane was right. Batman won't come. Batman would not play with him anymore.

He left the Clown cuffed and confused in a cell. They had to call a special vehicle to bring him back to Arkham. Joker escaped again. 

\-----

That was 3 month before. And now he had found him. He had seen Batman sometimes, but he had not called out for him. Maybe he was afraid? At least he won the damn game. 

He had found the man, who took everything from him.  
He had found him and he had fought him.

Batman was his.

_His alone._

He had beaten the shit out of the man. He had stabbed him several times, had skinned his legs, had sliced his balls in rage. He had broke his ribs and hands and he had cut his skin on face and throat. 

And Batman came.   
Batman found them.   
Batman was angry. 

Joker did nothing. 

He had let Batman beat him to a pile of blood and broken bones. He had won the game. Batman killed him. He was dieing and Batman would not safe him this time.  
Because Batman was holding the other man.  
Batman was crying.  
Really crying?

Joker was confused. 

"Stay with me please. ... I need you. You can not die, please.", the Bats voice broke.  
Joker was even more confused. He coughed. He could not get up, anymore. He was bleeding out like a pig, while his Bat was holding an other body. 

"Eddie.... shh. I love you.", Batman whispered.  
The three words he never used. Batman was so bad in saying what he was feeling.   
The other man groaned. Then he went limb. 

"I love you!", Batman pulled the dead body to his chest. He kissed the Riddler again and again. 

And with his last breath, Joker realised:

He had lost. 


	5. At least you have a beautiful throat. ( Edward Nygma VS Oswald Cobblepot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald is torturing Edward.  
> Edward makes some major desicions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> psychological and physiological torture, angst, blood, gore
> 
> wanted to write this a long time ago. I had started it 3 times but not found the courage to do it.  
> In november I got a comment, which gave me a bit hope and power. Now i finally wrote this.  
> A long time I thought about quitting completely, but you know what? If you don't want to read, I can still write for my own.  
> Writeing is my life. It's the best thing I can do, so why should I quit, just because I don't get feedback? Maybe I should send my stuff to a publisher...
> 
> Wow, sorry, this is not a diary XD  
> Also sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I have fever right now :b
> 
> Cheers Love

Ed woke with a terrible headache. He felt like he had to puke and his head seemed to explode. After a few blinks, he realised his surroundings. On the concrete walls hang different weapons, the floor had stains and one of the lightbulbs above him was shattered. He was bound to a metal table and naked, as he felt now. "What... The...", frightened he looked around and shuddered. The metal door obened and Ed tried to look, who came in, but he was unable to bend his neck that far. It was not necessary either. Her heard a hobbled step and a cane on the floor.

"See what Victor caught for me.", Oswald snarled. Edwards eyes widened. "Ossie... What does that all mean? I- ", the words got cut off, as the Penguin hit his throat with the cane. "Edward, my dearest. You are talking too much.", he bowed over the naked man and let one gloved hand run through the thick, red curls.

"Ed, you see, I don't like to be betrayed.", Oswald said slowly and very severe. Eds eyes widened. "I... I don't... understand, Ossie... I..." This time, Oswalds hand shut him up. He pressed slightly on Eds throat. "I understand now. I see, why you like this so much.", Oswald said, his lips nearly touching Edwards cheek. Ed sobbed.

"You said you will always be mine, Edward. You said, I could count on you.", Oswald returned to an upright position. "I will never let someone who serves me leave.", er took a silver knife with a elegant handle. "Serve you?", Ed asked confused. The Penguin laughed. "Of course! Did you really think, I would EVER _love_ you?!", he spat out the words if they tasted sour on his tongue.

Ed sobbed again. He did not understand all of this. He did not know, what was wrong, he did not understand-... Oswald did not love him? But... "Don't you break that little head of yours.", Oswald patted his cheek. "There is no need to, any more. Also your riddles annoyed me. As much as your voice. Your incredibly noisy voice. Hearing you talk is really a pain in the ass." Oswald let the knife slit Edwards skin. The pale man felt the warm blood run down his neck and shoulders. He shuddered again.

"Oswald, I never wanted-", again Oswald hit his throat. "Schhh. Don't talk, Ed. I don't want to be obliged to cut your vocal cords." Edward sobbed again. It was an ugly sound and tears started to run down his cheeks. Oswald sighed. "Oh, Eddie. You never were one of the strong boys, weren't you?" Ed gave no answer. Oswald lend his cane on the Desk and pulled his gloves in the correct position. Ed wished, Oswald would really touch him. Os knew that and he was not in the mood to fulfil this wish.

The Penguin let the knife run over Edwards breast and stomach. He cut the skin just slightly. "I am wondering, if I should just kill you? But that would be boring, hm? I always protected you, Edward. You have never seen me torture one, didn't you?" Edward shook his head and tried to calm down. "Well, I could show you, how I can torture people. It's easy with strangers, but it's even easier with people you hate.", he watched Ed from the corner of his eye. Ed collapsed in tears and trembling.

A small smirk run over Oswalds Lips, as he took the Knife and cut open Edwards belly. The blood gushed out and leaked on the table. Oswalds gloves soaked up the warm, red fluid. Oswald smiled. "You see, under the skin every Human is the same. If you limp, or covered in scars, or if you believe to be smart.", he grabbed Edwards guts and pulled them out of the cut. Edward cried and screamed in pain and fear. "At least, there is no utero inside of you. Seems, I was wrong in that point. And I always thought you were a woman...", regardless Oswald let the gut fall down.

"Stop screaming.", he said with a lovely and bewitching tone. Ed could not. He really tried, but each new sob let the pain rush through his body and pushed new waves of blood out of his stomach. Oswald sighed again and lifted his knife. "I am sorry, old friend. But this evening is young, and I don't want headaches from your screaming." More trained as Oswald should be, he cut Edwards vocal Cords.

Ed felt dizzy. He had no feeling in his legs any more. He wanted to puke even more and his tears were empty. He still did not understand any of this. Oswald never loved him? But he had always thought, he... He loved Os unconditionally... Even now, after what Oswald did, he would always love him! If he... would survive this... His thoughts dragged him deeper into a weird unconsciousness. He could not react any more, whatever Oswald did to him.

"At least you have a beautiful throat.", Oswald said. "I begin to understand you fetish."

_At least you have a beautiful throat._

Edward never understood, why everyone believed him to be a choke killer. He never knew, why Batman and Freeze kept taunting him. He never had choked anyone.

_At least you have a beautiful throat._

Was this the reason, Oswald did this? Had he hurt him? Had the Riddler hurt him? Had the Riddler choked someone? Why did the Riddler always kept lying? Where was he anyways?  
'I will always protect you.', that was, what the Riddler had told him. And Now, he was not here.

_At least you have a beautiful throat._

Ed sobbed again. He was not able to make proper noises, but he sobbed and the pain again run through his body, like an electric wave. The Riddler was not here. He was not here to save him. He had lied again. Ed felt anger wash the pain away. Now he had to die here, alone and unknowing why, and he was sure, it was Riddlers fault! It had to be his fault!

_At least you have a beautiful throat._

Ed decided that IF he would survive this, he would have to kill the Riddler. Maybe Crane would help him? Crane was a psychologist? The Riddler was nothing good! He never did anything good. Ed pressed his lips together and looked at Oswald. His eyes watery and his voice without any sound, he apologized. He apologized for everything the Riddler might have done. He only wanted to love Oswald. He had promised this at their wedding. And Os had promised, too.

_At least you have a beautiful throat._

\-----

"EDDIE! EDDIE WAKE UP PLEASE!"  
Edward opened his eyes. Oswald sat over him crying. "Ed... Ed thanks God! You are awake.", he threw his arms around Edward and pressed his nose against Eds Neck. The redhead blinked confused. "Oswald..."

"I said, let him sleep. The best way to overcome fear is to deal with it.", said Dr. Crane, sitting on a chair, a pencil and paper in his hands. "YOU PERVERT MONSTER!", Oswald grabbed the cup of tea beneath Eds bed and threw it on Jonathan. Edward began to realise. Jon had brought him tea for his headache...

"I am a scientist. Whatever case, I'm in a business obtaining results.", Jon said.  
"And you have a beautiful throat."


End file.
